starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Битва при Хоте
Битва при Хоте — одно из центральных сражений Галактической Гражданской Войны, которое могло привести к полному поражению Повстанческого Альянса в борьбе с Галактической Империей. В течение битвы на ледяной планете Хот была уничтожена крупнейшая тайная повстанческая база Эхо. Предыстория После разрушения базы мятежников на Явине IV и их побега с луны, Империя thumb|Люк Скайуокер патрулирует на Таунтаунепотратила огромные усилия на поиски нового местоположения секретного форпоста Повстанцев. Во время нападения на столицу планеты Залориис, для наказания сепаратистов Залоран, Дарт Вейдер и генерал Максимилиан Вирс обнаружили архив библиотеки, в которой были сведения о новой базе расположенной где-то около системы Элруд. Имперский флот разослал множество зондов разведчиков Гадюка для поиска Повстанцев. Одним из этих дроидов (позже уничтоженного Ханом Соло) и была обнаружена База Эхо на шестой планете отдаленной системы Хот, откуда дроид уловил слабые сигналы. Новая База Эхо была основана приблизительно во 2 ДБЯ, после того как Люк Скайуокер предложил для ее расположения планету Хот. Перехватив сигнал зонда, генерал Карлист Риекан понял, что Хотской базе грозит нападение имперских войск. Он собственными глазами видел разрушение Альдераана и поэтому дал приказ о ее немедленной эвакуации. Хотя у повстанцев и были мощные оборонительные сооружения, само существование Базы Эхо зависело не столько от военной мощи, сколько от фактора секретности. Лея Органа и Риекан приказали погрузить все оборудование на грузовые корабли. Предстояла отчаянная гонка. Личный флот Вейдера, Эскадра Смерти, прибыла в систему раньше, чем успел отчалить первый транспортный корабль. Для наблюдения за этим нападением, были вызваны гранд-генерал Молкор Брашин и его талантливый второй командующий генерал Бренн Тантор. Лорд Вейдер планировал произвести неожиданную атаку начав ее дальней орбитальной бомбардировкой, для уничтожения максимально возможного количества пехоты и техники противника, тем самым, уничтожая обороноспособность, после чего, начав обширную наземную атаку, уничтожить выживших и завершить бой. Однако адмирал Кендал Оззэль, вышел из гиперпространства слишком близко к системе. Эта грубая тактическая ошибка позволила сенсорам Повстанцев обнаружить прибывший флот. Энергетический щит, защищающий Базу Эхо, был активирован, и сделал невозможным план Вейдера по бомбардировке планеты. Темный Лорд в гневе казнил адмирала за его некомпетентность и повысил главного капитана Звездного Разрушителя "Палач" Фирмуса Пиетта до звания адмирала. Оценив ситуацию, Вейдер приказал генералу Вирсу произвести высадку наземных ударных сил вне периметра защитного поля базы, после чего начать атаку, а Эскадра смерти начала формирование блокады вокруг планеты с целью предотвратить побег мятежников. В то время когда Вирс командовал наземной операцией на поверхности планеты, Тантор наблюдал за картиной боя и координировал действия Вирса с орбиты через боевой голографический компьютер. thumb|left|310px|AT-AT в битве за Хот Несколько посадочных кораблей Титан Y-85 и крупных десантных судов доставили имперские силыthumb|Имперские войска прибывают на Хот на плато Морш Морэйн. Высадившиеся войска состояли из нескольких батальонов Штурмовиков, экипированных для ведения боевых действий в условиях холода (известных как Снежные солдаты), поддержанных подразделением "Снежная Буря", а так же подразделениями из 501-й легиона. Эту пехоту несли на борту шагоходы AT-AT и Джаггернауты A5, которых в свою очередь поддерживали шагоходы AT-PT, AT-ST, AT-AR и дроиды Гадюка, обеспечивающие дополнительную разведподдержку. Этой могучей механизированной ударной силе, Союз смог противопоставить только легкие thumb|Повстанцы на базе "Эхо" готовятся к боюаэроспидеры T-47, специально модифицированные для работы в арктических условиях, управляемые элитной Эскадрильей Бродяг. Наземные войска были вооружены бластерами A295, противопехотными лазерными пушками DF.9/B и противотанковыми лазерными орудиями эпохи Войны Клонов 1.4 FD. Большая ионная пушка V-150 Планетный Защитник, обеспечивала огневую поддержку взлетающим кораблям, в сопровождение двух истребителей X-крылов. Для защиты внутри базы, Повстанческие войска использовали маленькие репульсорные платформы вооруженные бластерным орудием. Битва Целью атаки Имперских войск, прежде всего, было разрушение главных энергетических генераторов Повстанцев, что вызвало бы отключение энергощита, защищающего базу от орбитальной бомбардировки. Эту операцию возглавил лично Генерал Вирс, ведя наступление на шагоходах AT-AT. Первые потери имперцы понесли еще до начала сражения, когда группа "Снежная Буря-4" попыталась пробиться через Долину Керэйн в попытке впечатлить Вейдера, в результате чего Вирс потерял три шагохода в расселинах ледника. Это заставило имперцев отступить к более безопасному западному маршруту. Уже в ходе боя другая группа, состоящая из шагоходов AT-ST, целью которой стала ионная пушка, были уничтожены снежными спидерами у Заставы Бета прежде чем достигли орудия. thumb|left|Пыл битвы thumb|left|Атака Империи Тем не менее, броня шагоходов AT-AT была слишком прочна для повстанческих лазеров. Только Эскадрилье Бродяг удалось уничтожить один из этих шагающих танков, использовав нестандартный прием, предложенный Люком Скайуокером и тактиком Союза Берилом Чиффонэйджем. Этот прием предполагал запутывание ног шагохода с помощью магнитных гарпунов и буксировочных кабелей. К сожалению, успех этой тактики был минимален, и AT-AT уничтожили много снежных спидеров, смертельными залпами своих тяжелых бластерных орудий, прежде чем те смогли его выполнить. Для защиты от сокрушительного огня Мятежники укрылись в траншеях, но это не меняло ситуацию, так как противник приближался. Аэроспидер Люка Скайуокера также был сбит огнем шагохода, но юному Джедаю удалось спастись из своей упавшей машины прежде, чем она была раздавлена шагоходом. Перед тем, как воссоединиться с товарищами, используя магнитный захват и обычный термальный детонатор, Люк в одиночку сумел уничтожить еще один из шагоходов AT-AT (тем самым дав Палпатину повод для размышлений о возрастающей силе молодого Джедая). Используя магнитный захват, Люк подтянулся к днищу шагохода, с помощью светового меча открыл доступ к внутренним секциям шагохода и забросил туда термальный детонатор. thumb|300 px|Люк Скайуокер смотрит на имперский шагоход, приближающийся к его разбившемуся спидеру Потери Повстанцев в живой силе неумолимо росли, те, кто еще прятался в траншеях были ранены или мертвы, или деморализованы. Легкие, не защищенные противопехотные и противотанковые орудия, также не могли поразить шагоходы, и многие расчеты погибли под ураганным лазерным огнем. Когда бронированные силы Империи достигли первой траншеи, был отдан приказ на отступление. Теперь не имея никакого сопротивления, Имперцы расстреливали Повстанцев в спину. Противник уничтожал все на своем пути, не щадя никого. Генерал Вирс во главе ударной группы "Снежная Буря-1", выйдя на дистанцию выстрела, уничтожил энергетические генераторы thumb|Уничтожение генератора щита.базы, выполнив первостепенную задачу штурма. После этого орбитальная блокада начала поэтапную бомбардировку поля битвы, уничтожая защитные укрытия и спасательные корабли, а на поверхность Хота началось десантирование основной группировки войск Империи.thumb|left|Последние солдаты повстанцев защищают базу "Эхо" Лорд Вейдер лично вел солдат 501-ого Легиона на Базу Эхо, уничтожая любого, стоявшего на его пути. Войска Союза попытались сдержать продвижение Имперцев внутрь базы, но были быстро разбиты. thumb|Дарт Вейдер прибывает на Хот После разрушения ледяных стен бункера, Повстанческий персонал был вынужден бежать. Лидер Союза Принцесса Лея не смогла добраться до транспорта из-за обрушившегося потолка, блокировавшего коридор ведущего к зоне посадки. В тот момент, когда Вейдер ворвался в разрушенный командный центр, Лея Органа и Хан Соло после небольшой перестрелки со thumb|Снежные Штурмовики Империи целятся в Тысячелетний Соколштурмовиками покинули Хот на Тысячелетнем Соколе. Соло доказал, что он замечательный пилот: избавился от преследователей, полетев прямо через плотную сердцевину астероидного поля системы. Ему удалось оторваться от погони, но гиперпривод Тысячелетнего Сокола серьезно пострадал. Полагая, что они избежали имперского плена, Соло кое-как залатал свой корабль и после новой стычки и обмана Имперского флота, отправился через Исонский коридор в газовый мир Беспин, не ведая, что на хвосте у него висит сам Боба Фетт. В это время 501-ый Легион стремительно продвигался сквозь базу. Вскоре он достиг и посадочной зоны, где последний из спасшихся Повстанческих отрядов загружался на последний транспорт. Начался бой, где силы Вейдера столкнулись с мощным заградительным огнем противопехотных батарей DF.9 и тяжелых стационарных автоматических бластеров. Тем не менее, мятежники были отодвинуты от звездолета, под который имперцы поместили маячок. И пока 501-ый и Повстанцы были заняты перестрелкой, по посадочной зоне был нанесен бомбовый удар. В это время Даш Рендар, также находившийся на базе был пойман в ловушку в ангаре. Его легкий фрахтовщик YT-2400 Вестник, находился с другой стороны базы, где энергия отсутствовала. Для того чтоб пробиться к своему звездолету он использовал пойманных Вамп, которых освободил, чтобы те остановили штурмовиков. После восстановления энергии, позволившей оставшейся части мятежников убежать, проблем у Рендара только прибавилось. На пути к спасению стал шагоход AT-ST, сумевший проскользнуть позади обороны и проникнуть на базу. Чудом, Рендар сумел его уничтожить, после чего бежал на Вестнике. Остатки эскадрильи Бродяг покинули Хот, сопровождая на X-крылах средний транспорт GR-75. Ионная пушка V-150 помогла расчистить коридор для отступления. Но битва была проиграна с огромными потерями. Последствия Битва при Хоте была главным бедствием для Альянса Повстанцев. Многие погибли на поле боя, аthumb|Битва над Хотом - преследование Тысячелетнего Сокола Звёздными Разрушителями некоторые были уничтожены вместе с некоторыми транспортами во время эвакуации. Из 30 тяжёлых транспортов 17 были уничтожены. В результате этого повстанцы понесли огромные потери не только среди людей, но и среди боеприпасов и других важных предметов перевозимых на транспортах. Однако, не смотря на то что битва закончилась сокрушительной победой Империи, Дарт Вейдер так и не добился своей цели - поймать Люка Скайуокера. Ему удалось заманить Скайуокера на Беспин, но оттуда Люк сбежал на Тысячелетнем Соколе. За кулисами Битва при Хоте первый раз появилась в Эпизоде V "Империя наносит ответный удар", но битва была дополнена во многих других играх и других материалах. В том числе в некоторых источниках производился уход от канона. Например в Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds есть два варианта битвы - один за Дарта Вейдера (кампания Галактической Империи) и за принцессу Лею (кампания Повстанцев/Новой Республики). Первый вариант - основной, второй - бонусный. При игре за Дарта Вейдера, у игрока опять же есть два варианта атаки: либо проникнуть внутрь базы "Эхо" и уничтожить находящихся там повстанцев, либо уничтожить базу снаружи с помощью шагоходов AT-AT. Причём при выборе первого варианта, весьма вероятно поражение Имперских Войск, что противоречит канону. Также в игре Star Wars: Battlefront I в миссии "Битва за Хот" хотя и говорится "Защитите базу пока мы будем эвакуировать войска", победить можно только полностью уничтожив Имперские Войска Альтернативно развитие событий В игре Star Wars. The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition создано альтернативное развитиеthumb|Люк сражается с Лордом Старкиллером событий Битвы при Хоте. Дарт Вейдер не прибывает на Хот, вместо него приетает его ученик Лорд Старкиллер. Он предпочитает не наблюдать за битвой с орбиты, а участвовать в ней. Имперские Войска прижимают повстанцев к базе. Лорд Старкиллер наконец доходит до Люка thumb|left|Старкиллер использует молнию силы против Люка СкайуокераСкайуокера и начинается дуэль. В конце концов Люк чувствует себя побеждённым и начинает отступать в ангар. Стлкиллер использует против Люка молнию силы и отнимает его силы. Но наконец Люком овладевает ненависть и гнев и он переходит на Тёмную Сторону Силы. Старкиллер поздравляет падшего джедая с обретением могущества. Этот исход битвы оказывается ещё более плачевным для Повстанцев. Хотя Хан Соло, принцесса Лея, R2-D2 и C-3PO ещё могут вернуть мир и порядок в Галактику, они лишились своего главного лидера - Люка Скайуокера. Появления *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' (video game) * *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (видеоигра)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Firepower'' *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Child of Light'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Lucky'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Conviction'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Perfect Evil'' Источники * *''The Art of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * * * * *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Trilogy Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' 2007 *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Сноски и примечания Категория:Битвы Галактической Гражданской войны Категория:Эвакуации Категория:Битвы с участием Разбойной эскадрильи